The way we were
by Peeves 32
Summary: Harry and Ginny split up. They later meet at unexpected place... Will there be fireworks or heartbreak...read and review . It's my first one shot


**A/N. I do not own harry potter it belongs to JK Rowling. The song belongs to The Summer Set.**  
**This story is AU.**

Twenty one year old Ginny Weasley and her Hollyhead Harpy team mates decide to head out and celebrate another winning season making it 3 in a row. Most of it was down to there star chaser Ginny who has won player of the year the last two seasons.

The team are heading to the Harry Potter concert in diagon alley, much to Ginnys dismay. Harry and Ginny broke up about a year and a half ago due to the fact that they hardly seen each other because of Harry's music career taking of and Ginny spending so much time in Wales with the Harpies.

"A lot has changed since the final battle" Ginny thought to herself, as the harpies entered the bar the concert was being held in.

She hadn't really spoken to Harry since their break up and was hoping to avoid him tonight because deep down she knew she would always love him, and a part wished he still loved her as well.

She started to remember those stolen moments at Hogwarts with Harry and how life was so much easier back then even though it was in the middle of war, during those moments it felt like it was just harry and her in the world.

Harry's voice finally brought her back to reality. He was on stage with his guitar and back up band.

"Man he looks good " thought Ginny as she heard several wolf whistles from the crowd much to her annoyance. He was introducing the first song and started to strum his guitar with the band also starting to play.

She could have swore Harry looked right at her just before he started, but she just shrugged it of.

She looked over and all her fellow harpies were already dancing along to the intro.

She smiled and joined them.

_**We used to rule the world.**_

Harry's voice started to sing.

**_Every kiss was an adventure._**

**_Every night with you_**

**_was like a holiday._**

**_How we used to fly like two birds of feather,_**

**_making promises we swore we'd never break._**

The lyrics caught Ginny's attention and looked at Harry to find him staring back. She new he was thinking about the days they spent flying around the paddock at The Burrow from dawn till dusk, then lying under the stars promising to be together forever.

God everything so much easier and blissful back then.

**_Why did we say goodbye? _**

**_I should have held on tight._**

**_Let's go back tonight_**

Still looking at Ginny, Harry began to climb down of the stage and into the crowd never breaking eye contact with Ginny. The crowd parted leaving him a path straight to Ginny.

**_Yeah! You rocked my world forever._**

**_I know you still remember how we felt before._**

**_Yeah- we should be together 'cause nothing could be better than the way we were._**

**_Baby, let's go back to the way we were._**

As Harry sang to Ginny she found herself remembering all the time they spent together up until their heartbreaking breakup that neither really wanted but decided it was for the best.

Ginny would give anything to go back to the way they were.

**_We spend the day in bed,_**

**_not thinking bout the future._**

Both Harry and Ginny smiled at this remembering lying in Harry's bed all day just being together and talking about everything and nothing at all, laughing at jokes that only they would understand.

"Yeah everything was perfect back then" Ginny and Harry both thought.

**_We were so in love but didn't even care._**

**_I still can't forget the way you danced around my kitchen, with a box of wine in your underwear._**

Ginny blushed a bit at this then laughed looking at Harry to find him giving her a cheeky grin and a wink. Finally the other Harpies figured out that Harry was sing to Ginny and started to cat call and wolf whistle causing Ginny to blush even more much to Harry's delight.

**_Yeah! You rocked my world forever._**

**_I know you still remember how we felt before._**

**_Yeah- we should be together 'cause nothing could be better than the way we were._**

**_Baby, let's go back to the way we were._**

Harry starts to walk towards Ginny, while singing. Finally stopping in front of her, taking her hand.

Ginny can't help but notice how right it feels to have her hand in his.

Harry's voice gets lower as he sings,

**_Let's turn back the clock._**

**_This time we'll take it slow._**

**_You can stay the night._**

**_This time i won't let go,_**

**_and when the morning comes_**,

**_we can start all over, over again._**

Harry looks down at her pleadingly asking if they could try at them again because since the day they broke up he hasn't wanted anything more than he wanted Ginny.

**_Why did we say goodbye?_**

Harry sings quietly.

" I really don't know, haven't known since the day we broke up" Ginny replies looking into his bright green eyes as he looks into her chocolate brown, both searching the others soul.

Harry's voice picks up again to finish the song, his eyes never leaving Ginny's . The crowd watches on as Harry serenades Ginny wondering what will happen next.

**_Let's go back tonight._**

**_Yeah! You rocked my world forever._**

**_I know you still remember how we felt before._**

**_Yeah- we should be together 'cause nothing could be better than the way we were._**

**_Baby, let's go back to the way we were._**

**_Yeah! You rocked my word forever._**

**_I know you still remember how we felt before._**

**_Yeah- we should be together 'cause nothing could be better than the way we were._**

**_Baby, let's go back to the way we were._**

Ginny's team mates along with the rest of the crowd all awed as Harry finished the song about himself and Ginny.

"I'm in love with you Ginny Weasley, have been since I was sixteen, i love every single thing about you. You are the reason I defeated Voldemort because you gave me something to live for, something to come back for. I know we got side tracked there for a while but if you have me I would really like it if you would go out with me again" Harry finished his speech looking at Ginny pleadingly.

"You're such a prat Harry Potter, I love you so much , I can't believe we wasted over a year being apart..."Ginny was cut off by Harry kissing her full on the lips, and suddenly it felt like everything had finally clicked into place in both their lives.

"I love you Ginny" Harry said when they finally broke the kiss,

"Always and forever" replied Ginny

" I like the sound of that " Harry says as he kisses her again, as the crowd cheer madly at the young couple, its not everyday you see the saviour of the world and the best quiditch player in the country get together.

**A/N please review :)**


End file.
